listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of music videos using animation
This page lists music videos that include animation. # *Gorillaz - "19-2000" A *Tool- "Ænima" *Daft Punk - "Aerodynamic" *Gigi D'Agostino- "Another Way" *Tad Morose- "Anubis" *Kraftwerk - "Autobahn" (2D) *Crazy Frog - "Axel F" (3D) B *Keane - "Bedshaped" (Claymation) *Rammstein - "Benzin" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Bla bla bla" *Eiffel 65 - "Blue (Da Ba Dee)" *Linkin Park-"Breaking the Habit" C *Insane Clown Posse - "Chicken Huntin" *Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Californication" *Gorillaz - "Clint Eastwood" *Elton John - "Club at the End of the Street" D *Gorillaz - "DARE" *Gorillaz - "Dirty Harry" *Daft Punk - "Digital Love" *Velvet Revolver - "Dirty Little Thing" *Pearl Jam - "Do the Evolution" *KMFDM - "Drug Against War" *Apollo Four Forty feat. The Beatnuts - "Dude descending a staircase" *Guano Apes - "Dödel up" E *Beck - "E-Pro" (Vector) *Röyksopp - "Epple" *KoЯn - "Everything I've Known" *Gorillaz - "El Manana" F * Gorillaz - "Feel Good Inc." * The White Stripes - "Fell in Love with a Girl" (Stop Frame) (Lego, Building Blocks) * Modest Mouse - "Float On" * XTM - "Fly on the Wings of Love" * The Bluetones - "Four Day Weekend" (animation by Studio 4°C) * Korn - "Freak on a Leash" G * Tom Tom Club - "Genius of Love" * Matthew Sweet - "Girlfriend" * Queens Of The Stone Age - "Go With The Flow" H *Insane Clown Posse - "Halls Of Illusions" *Daft Punk - "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" *The Housemartins - "Happy Hour" (Claymation) *Mötley Crüe - "Hell On High Heels" (Vector) *Beck - "Hell Yes" *U2 - "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" (2D) *Insane Clown Posse - "Homies" *ABC - "(How To Be a) Millionaire" I *Björk - "I miss you" *Samael - "Infra Galaxia" *Alice In Chains - "I Stay Away" J *Primus - "Jerry Was a Race Car Driver" (Claymation) (Near End Of Video) *Pain - "Just Hate Me" (Claymation) K *Three Doors Down - "Kryptonite" L *Primus - "Lacquer Head" (Claymation) *Tears For Fears - "Laid So Low (Tears Roll Down)" *Genesis - "Land Of Confusion" (Puppetry) *Michael Jackson - "Leave Me Alone" *Rammstein - "Links 2-3-4" *Aberfeldy - "Love is an Arrow" *Grace Jones - "Love is a Drug" *Aterciopelados - "Luz azul" M *Aterciopelados - "Mi vida brilla" *Dire Straits - "Money for Nothing" (3D) *Eminem - "Mosh" *Junior Senior - "Move Your Feet" (Pixel) N *Moby - "Natural Blues" *Björk - "Nature is ancient" *Lemon Jelly - "Nice Weather for Ducks" *Gorillaz - "19-2000" (Nineteen-Two Thousands) O *Daft Punk - "One More Time" *Paula Abdul -"Opposites Attract" *U2 - "Original of the Species" P *Radiohead - "Paranoid Android" (2D) *1280 Almas - "Pasado animal" *Röyksopp - "Poor Leno" *Tool - "Prison Sex" *Linkin Park - "Pts. of Athrty" (Jay Gordon remix) Q R *Hurt - "Rapture" *KoЯn - "Right Now" (one version 2-D, another 3-D) *Gorillaz - "Rock The House" *Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" (Stop Motion) *Rammstein - "Rosenrot" S *Eminem - "Shake That" *Meshuggah - "Shed" *George Michael - "Shoot the Dog" *Gigi D'Agostino - "Silence" (3D) *Badly Drawn Boy - "Silent sigh" *Peter Gabriel - "Sledgehammer" (Stop Motion) *Tool - "Sober" *Rammstein - "Sonne" *Michael Jackson - "Speed Demon" (Claymation) *The Jerky Boys - "Super Across the Way" T *a-ha - "Take on Me" (Rotoscope) *Alex Gopher - "The Child" *Gigi D'Agostino - "The Riddle" (3D) *Twiztid - "The Story of Our Lives" *Green Jellÿ - "Three Little Pigs" (Claymation) *Gorillaz - "Tomorrow Comes Today" U *Matchbox Twenty - "Unwell" V W *Twiztid - "We Don't Die" *Pink Floyd - "Welcome to the Machine" *INXS - "What You Need" X Y Z Animation